Adventures in the Third Dimension
by Mira Crow
Summary: Slash! Slash! Slash! ok you've been warned, if you don't like it then please don't read it.


Adventures in the Third Dimension

Adventures in the Third Dimension 

by [Mira Crow][1]

Author's Website: [][2]

Disclaimer: Everyone but me belongs to Alliance. 

Author's Notes: To Magnes for beta and hand-holding and to all who like this story TYK. Feed back would be nice. 

Story Notes: First Fic Ever 

**ENJOY:)**

**ADVENTURES IN THE THIRD DIMENSION**  
**BY MIRA**

"Man, but that's something Fraser."  
"Yes it is, Ray." 

//Pure and perfect, just like you huh Frase? Crap! You're not Dudley do Right, 'one too many' dimensions for that to fly.  
So whatta I got to do to see it? That elusive third dimension?  
Maybe I could throw one of them smiles at you, the one that always got Stella. The 'I'll make it _real_ good' one, then sit back and see what happens. Yeah Stel, I can hear you now: "You're so obvious Ray."  
Damn straight! It's the easiest way to keep the dogs from the door, so to speak.  
You know chicks, right? You come on strong and they're, like 'No, God, you've got to be kidding, with you!' while some dark corner of their brain's all wet and waiting.  
O'course, that'd mean losing the bout, and no chick's ready to do that without going a few rounds right? They think I have no luck with them, that's cool. They think I don't know what turns their crank? Hell, I can do little boy lost, I can do it but good, and I'm almost forty goddamn years old.  
Yeah, I could dance them, romance them, be strong for them and cry for them...but I don't wanna. Nup, you see the only stereotype they got right about me is when I fall I pretty much lose the parachute. And I can count the number of times that's happened: Two. Thank you Stella, thank you Fraser. Now I'm not saying I haven't tripped a couple of times. /heh/  
Tripping's fine, tripping's good. Trippings like coffee, but falling? Well, that's when you add the chocolate.  
The Mountie's chocolate, definitely chocolate. _Chocolate_, hmm? Yeah I'd have no problems melting you in my hand or my mouth, huh B-buddie? Ahh, crap, now I'm back where I started, still trying to get more than just elusive glimpses of that friggin' third dimension.  
Jesus, Fraser, what do I got to do?  
I mean, I know ya want me, I ain't that blind! I wish you'd just stop already with the 'come get me, Ray's' and get it your damn self!// 

So here I am in freezerland, watching these incredible things happening in the sky overhead, 'God's own light show', there's snow and dogs and a fire and us and you look at me and smile your 'come get me Ray' smile. So I get brave, throw you the 'I'll make it _real_ good' one back and you kinda twist, not your face not your body, but you, something in you...twists. 

"Ray?"  
"Yeah?" //Here we go//  
"Ray, I..."  
"Yeah?"  
"When I'm up here, I feel...I feel free." "That's good, Frase," I sigh, not taking my eyes off the sky. //Stop fucking about.//  
I hear movement and the next thing I know you're beside me, your hand on my knee.  
"Ray?"  
"Yeah?" I answer, keeping my eyes skyward. "I love you Ray."  
"I know, love you too."  
"No Ray, I mean..."  
I drag my eyes to you and search your pretty face. "Christ, Fraser will you just fuck me already?" You drop back soundly on your heels and for a moment and look utterly lost.  
Too far, Kowalski. Shit!  
"Frase?"  
Your eyes as they meet mine scare the crap outta me, they're nothing less than feral.  
"Say Ben, Ray," you growl. In the distance a wolf howls and Dief and the dogs join the chorus. Oops! Shit, shit, shit. Suddenly not so tough, are you Kowalski?  
"Ben?" I whisper.  
And before I know it I got a full face of Mountie in my crotch!!!  
Jesus H. Christ on a mountain, what the fuck is up with this!?!  
You buck your nose against me hard and I gasp, clasp my hands in your hair and tug.  
You look at me, almost snarling.  
"Tent?" I just manage to get out.  
A flicker of Fraser clouds those eyes, only to be replaced by whoever the hell this is. "Now, Ray, NOW!" Yes sir, constable caveman, sir.  
As you pull me to my feet I lean in and you take my lips and make them yours, and...JESUS Fraser did you just bite me?  
You suck the blood from my bottom lip, and oh, hell, but this is gonna be a wild ride!  
Shit I asked for a third dimension, guess this is it huh? Dudley do right? No Dudley, do Ray, do Ray right! 

(Magnes): I take it Ray is enjoying this? (Mira): I think he's in shock. ;) 

End 

   [1]: mailto:vin7blue@yahoo.com.au
   [2]: http://www.squidge.org/dsa/archive/0/



End file.
